


The Stars Align

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: Kara invites Lena to go to Midvale with her. Sometimes what two people need to fully find each other is to spend a wonderful weekend in a beautiful place.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 271





	1. A Perfect Weekend

“Do you want to go to Midvale with me?” Kara’s question startled Lena from the boring paperwork she was reading. She looked up at her best friend. Kara was beside her, on the couch in her office, stuffing her face with burgers and French fries and looking at her with hope sparkling in her eyes.

Lena knew that Kara, Alex and Kelly had a trip planned to Midvale in a few weeks. What she didn’t understand however was why Kara extended an invitation to her. From what she understood, this trip was a family gathering, and no matter how much Kara was the best family she had ever had, she wasn’t sure to really have her place in this gathering.

“Isn’t this gathering like a family thing?” Lena slightly creased her forehead.

“You’re my family,” Kara smiled sweetly.

Lena felt her heart flutter. It was when Kara said stuff like this that it was hard not to let herself hope that Kara felt the same way about her.

“And you’re mine,” Lena smiled slightly, tossing her paperwork on the coffee table and grabbing the vanilla milkshake Kara had brought her.

“So, you’re coming?” Kara smiled brightly.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’ve got so much work to do.” Lena sighed, sipping her milkshake. She knew that hiding behind her work probably wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with her feelings. But the idea of spending an entire weekend with Kara and her family, in the town she grew up in, no matter how tempting it was, the intimacy of the all thing made it hard not to daydream that there could be something more behind the reason Kara invited her. It was probably wishful thinking though, she told herself.

“You’re working too much, Lena. I’m worried about you.” Kara said, her forehead crinkling in concern.

“I’m fine.” Lena dismissed Kara’s concern with a small smile even though she knew she was overworking herself and that she definitely needed a break. She simply wasn’t sure that spending an entire weekend hiding that she was in love with her best friend would be the most restful break she could get.

“I know you are and you can definitely take care of yourself. But even the world saving genius is allowed to take a breather. And I really want you there. I’m gonna miss you otherwise.”

“You’ll be gone for two days, Kara. And we can call, text and FaceTime anytime you want. You can even fly on a whim and come see me.”

“But that’s not the same,” Kara pouted, giving Lena her best puppy dog eyes.

Lena sighed, nothing was harder than saying no to Kara when she was making this face.

“Look, you don’t have to come if you really don’t want to. I would never pressure you for anything. But I know you, Lena. You probably think you don’t have your place and that you’re gonna intrude. And I want you to know that it couldn’t be further away from the truth. Actually, Eliza asked me if I was going to bring you along and I told her that I would ask you. Alex and Kelly will be happy to have you there, and you would make my weekend ten times better.” Kara rambled on as she fidgeted with her glasses and Lena found it hard not to let her heart melt at the hopeful look in her best friend’s eyes.

“All right, I’m coming with you,” a smile lit up Lena’s face as she did what she had been wanting to do since Kara brought this subject up, she accepted no matter how much not expressing what she truly felt for her best friend was becoming harder and harder.

“Really?” Kara beamed, almost bouncing in her happiness.

“Really,” Lena nodded, letting out a chuckle. “You’re right. I need a break and what’s better than spending an entire weekend with my best friend?”

“That’s gonna be so cool!” Kara threw her arms around Lena’s shoulders, being careful not to squeeze too hard as she tightly held her.

Lena closed her eyes, relishing into the warm embrace and smiling when Kara slightly withdrew and gave her a thousand-watt smile.

Three weeks later, on a Friday morning, Kara and Lena climbed into one of Lena’s cars. Kara was the one who picked up which car they would take and she opted for a BMW. However, Lena was the one to drive even though she wasn’t used to driving herself somewhere, she knew how to drive and given what Alex told her about Kara’s driving, she didn’t fully trust her best friend with her car, no matter how much she loved her.

Instead of looking out the window and admiring the landscape like she usually did when she was in the passenger seat, Kara couldn’t take her gaze off her best friend.

Lena was so beautiful, clad with casual clothes, her hair falling in soft waves down her shoulders. She barely had any makeup except for her red lipstick, which made it even harder not to lean forward and connect their lips together.

Kara’s heart warmed and fluttered as millions of butterflies seemed to be dancing into her stomach as she took in the sight of her best friend. Best friend whom she was in love with, and hiding it was definitely becoming a struggle.

Still, telling Lena what she felt for her was a thought for another day, Kara told herself. For now, she was simply happy to start a wonderful weekend with her best friend.

The road went by quickly with music playing in the background.

Kara sang during most of the songs, blushing every time she caught Lena looking and smiling at her while she still focused on the road.

“Don’t blush, Kara. You have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.” Lena said, smiling.

However, Lena’s words mingled with the way she looked and smiled at her only served to make Kara’s blush deepen.

Lena let out a chuckle.

An upbeat song began playing. Kara beamed as she turned up the volume. “Okay, Lena, sing with me!”

“Kara, you know I’m completely tone-deaf, right?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care,” Kara laughed between her singing.

Lena chuckled as Kara kept singing.

Once the song ended, Kara lowered the volume as she looked at her best friend. “One day, I’m gonna get you to sing with me.”

“Not gonna happen,” Lena smiled and slightly shook her head.

Kara pouted and gave Lena her best puppy dog eyes.

Lena sighed, almost giving in until she squared her shoulders. “Still not gonna happen.”

“Okay, if the pout and the puppy dog eyes doesn’t work anymore, I’ve gotta find something else.” Kara crinkled her brow.

 _Perhaps a kiss could do it_ , Lena thought before she shook her head and focused on the road, doing her best not to imagine what that could feel like to be kissed by Kara.

Some time later, Lena parked her car beside Alex’s while she gazed at the Danvers family house and took in her surroundings. It was the first time she came here. Even from the outside, it felt warm and homely, very different from the place she grew up in.

“You okay?” Kara placed her hand atop Lena’s when she noticed that her best friend was deep in thought.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded. “I was just thinking that it must be nice to grow up here. Surely, that’s different from the Luthor Mansion that felt more like a haunted castle than like a home.”

Kara’s heart clenched when she thought about the uptight and unhappy childhood her best friend had. No matter the heartbreak she went through, Kara knew that she was lucky to have the Danvers as her family.

“Consider yourself at home here, Lena.” Kara smiled, loosely lacing her fingers with Lena’s and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“That’s not hard to feel at home when I’m with you.” Lena said, smiling.

Kara’s stomach swooped as her heart stuttered, then, she smiled and without thinking about what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek.

Lena felt her heart skip a beat as her breathing got caught in her throat at the contact of Kara’s soft and warm lips against her cheek. Her brain short-circuited and was unable to come up with a coherent thought. All she could do was savor the moment. Then, too soon for her liking, Kara pulled back and gave her a thousand-watt smile.

“We should go now,” Kara stepped out of the vehicle and went to grab their luggage, carrying them as if they weighted nothing.

“Do you want some help?” Lena asked.

Smiling, Kara slightly shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I got this.”

Then, even as she carried their luggage, Kara smiled as she slid her hand into Lena’s before they walked into the house.

“There, they are.” Alex skipped to them and wrapped them both in a hug.

Lena slightly tensed at first, then, she relaxed. She wasn’t used to being hugged by someone who wasn’t Kara, even though she didn’t mind being hugged by Kara’s family, she always needed a few seconds to adjust to the contact

Kelly stepped closer to them with a warm smile and hugged them both like Alex previously did.

Eventually, Eliza followed suit, clad with an apron with microscope patterns on the fabric. She went to Kara first and pulled her in a warm motherly embrace. “I’m so happy you’re here this weekend, sweetie.”

“I’m so glad to be home too,” Kara leaned into the embrace, reminding herself not to squeeze too tight.

Lena tensed slightly when Eliza smiled at her and surprised her by putting her arms around her and pulling her in an embrace like she previously gave to Kara. Eliza had always been kind and welcoming to her when they saw each other when Eliza came to visit her daughters in National City, but that was the first time that she hugged her, which also meant that it was the first time Lena was wrapped in a mother’s warmth in over twenty years and that fact made tears prick her eyes. She did her best to keep her tears at bay though and relaxed fully into the embrace, closing her eyes until Eliza pulled back, smiling fondly at her.

“Welcome into the family, Lena.” Eliza said, smiling warmly.

Slightly startled, Lena stared at Eliza wide-eyed, then, she looked at her best friend who had a thousand-watt smile lighting her face and little sparks shining in her eyes. Kara didn’t seem to find this moment odd so Lena figured that she was probably simply overthinking.

“Thank you.” Lena finally told Eliza.

“I let you both settle upstairs.” Eliza smiled before she disappeared into the kitchen.

“Kelly and I already settled in the guest bedroom though. So that leaves you with our childhood bedroom.” Alex said.

“I don’t mind,” Lena shrugged slightly.

“Let’s go,” Kara beamed, picking up all their luggage and taking Lena’s hand in her own before they made their way upstairs.

Lena smiled as they walked into Kara and Alex’s childhood bedroom. She took in her surroundings and quickly guessed that the side of the room full of books set on shelves and painting on the walls was probably Kara’s side of the room.

“So, what you do think?” Kara smiled.

“It feels homely. I can’t remember the last time I slept in a twin bed. That was probably before I became a Luthor. That’s nice though.” Lena said, then, a slight blush made its way on her face when she realized that she would be spending two nights in the same room as Kara.

“Do you want to go downstairs? I could show you around?” Kara’s voice withdrew Lena from her thoughts.

“Sure,” Lena nodded, smiling.

Kara beamed as she took Lena’s hand in her own once again. Lena didn’t mind though, not at all. Even though Kara seemed to be even more affectionate than usual since they came here, and Lena was afraid that she might combust if Kara kept holding her hand and kissing her cheek. However, it felt so good to be close to Kara, so she certainly wouldn’t complain.

First, Kara gave Lena a grand tour of the house. Lena’s gaze often lingered on the family pictures, the Danvers were always smiling, sometimes even making goofy faces. Again, it was a stark contrast to the Luthor family portraits in which stoicism and practiced smiles were the only things that could be seen. Instead of feeling sad about her upbringing, Lena was surprised that this time all she felt was the warmth of Kara’s hand in her own, the genuine welcome of Eliza into their family, the fond hugs from Alex and Kelly. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to become part of a family, Lena thought, finding herself smile at the thought.

Afterward, Kara took Lena outside. With their hands still joined, they walked down the pier leading to a duck pond. Obviously, Kara had brought corn to feed the ducks with.

“Have you ever fed ducks, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked, smiling.

“I can say that I’ve ever had.” Lena answered, chuckling.

“I give you the honor then,” Kara smiled.

“All right,” Lena laughed before she began throwing corn to the ducks.

Kara looked at her best friend with a thousand-watt smile lighting her face.

Then, as they walked up the pier, Lena slipped and gasped as she could see herself plummet to the ground and waited to feel it underneath her. However, the fall didn’t come and the next thing she felt was Kara’s arms wrapped tightly but softly around her, safely holding her in a warm embrace. She blinked in surprise, meeting Kara’s worried expression as their faces were so close that she could feel Kara’s breath caressing her skin.

“You okay?” Kara breathed out.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded.

Kara looked down at Lena’s tantalizing red lips, feeling the need to taste them more than ever, she slowly began to lean forward.

Lena’s breath hitched in anticipation, afraid of breaking the magical moment, she didn’t dare to move and waited for Kara to finish closing the distance between them.

However, the weather had other plans and a downpour started, soaking them through in a matter of seconds.

Kara pulled away and helped Lena fully stand up. “We should head back home.”

Lena nodded as a shiver ran through her.

“Come here,” Kara wrapped Lena between her arms and held her close as they walked back to the house.

Smiling, Lena leaned into Kara’s arms, relishing into her warmth. Despite the rain trickling down on her, Kara didn’t feel cold, probably because she was running on a higher temperature than humans, and at this very moment, Lena was really grateful for that.

Once they were back home, Kara insisted that Lena used the bathroom first to warm herself up.

As she was in the shower with the hot water warming the coldness that had set in her during the downpour, Lena couldn’t stop thinking about what happened after she almost fell. Kara had leaned forward and looked as though she had been about to kiss her. But then, the rain started and it was as if nothing happened. Kara, while still being as sweet and caring as she had always been, acted as if nothing happened, and Lena wasn’t sure what to make of the all thing.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Lena and Eliza were in the kitchen while Kara and Alex were trying to beat each other at Mario Kart until Kelly beat them with a sweet smile on her face.

“That’s my girl,” Alex cooed as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her cheek.

“Why do you look happier when Kelly won than when you do, but when I won, you’re in a sour mood four hours?” Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Grinning, Alex shrugged before turning her head and connecting her lips with her girlfriend’s.

“Whatever,” Kara chuckled as she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen, finding Eliza and Lena together as they made dinner and talked about science.

“Kara, thank you so much for bringing Lena here. I finally have someone useful in the kitchen.” Eliza said, smiling.

“We’re not that bad, but you’re welcome.” Kara smiled sweetly as she went to wrap her arms around her best friend’s and kissed her cheek.

Lena did her best not to melt and turn into a puddle. It felt amazing being close to Kara like this, but she could feel a strong heat course through her, which made it hard to focus on chopping the carrot she was holding.

Eliza looked at them with a fond smile. “You really are adorable together.”

Kara beamed as she kept her arms wrapped around her best friend and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Lena felt herself flush from head to toe, the more the day enfolded, the more she had the feeling that Eliza thought she and Kara were dating. And it was hard not to hope that their friendship could turn into something more while she was wrapped into Kara’s arms and could feel Kara’s warmth seep into her.

After the dinner, they decided to watch a movie. Alex and Kelly were cuddling close as they were sitting on the love seat. Kara and Lena were on the couch and despite all the room they had, they sat close to each other with the same blanket around them both. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and draped her arms around her while Kara had her arms wrapped around her and rubbed soft motions on her back as she held her.

Eliza, who was on the armchair, smiled as she looked from Alex and Kelly, to Kara and Lena.

Then, everyone went to their respective rooms. Using her super-speed, Kara was the first to get ready for bed and quickly slithered under the sheets as she waited for Lena to join her in the bedroom.

Smiling, Lena went into her bed, which was actually Alex’s childhood bed. Despite the small space she wasn’t used to spending the night in, the bed was rather comfy. Or perhaps, it was Kara’s presence in the room that made her feel that she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Her heart quickened as she wondered for how much longer she would be able to keep herself from telling Kara what she truly felt.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah,” Lena answered, smiling. “Thank you for bringing me here, Kara.”

“Thank you for coming,” Kara smiled sweetly before she switched off the light, but a glow of sparkling stars still shone softly upon the room.

“What’s that?” Lena asked quietly, as if she was trying not to disturb the calmness of the night.

“Eliza put them here,” Kara smiled, gazing at the little stars scattered on the ceiling. “It was shortly after I started living here. It was either that or I kept falling asleep on the roof while gazing at the stars. I didn’t ask her to do that but she just sensed what I needed. Stars make me feel safe. They make me feel that I’m home.”

“I’m glad you have such a wonderful family, Kara.”

“That could be your family too.”

“What do you mean?” Lena swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump that had lunged itself in her throat.

“Family is not determined by blood or DNA, that’s what I learned with the Danvers. They choose me first, they took me in and cared for me. Even though it wasn’t rosy between Alex and me at the beginning. But I accepted this new chance at family that had been offered to me. I became a Danvers. And that’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. I know that you haven’t had the best experience when it comes to family with the Luthors. But that’s not your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong. And even though you are technically related to the Luthors, that doesn’t mean they have to be your family. You can get to choose your own family. A family that deserves you, that accepts and loves you for who you really are and would be there for you, no matter what. We can be this family for you if you want to. That’s what I want to be for you, if you let me. And I know that Alex, Eliza and Kelly feel the same, just like the rest of the Superfriends do. I know that you still have a hard time to let your guard down. But you’re safe now, Lena, you’re loved and cared for. Never forget that.”

Quiet fell upon the room once Kara stopped speaking.

For long seconds, Kara feared that she might have said something wrong. She tuned her super-hearing to Lena’s heartbeat. It was calm. Then, she heard the very quiet sniffles that she wouldn’t have been able to hear without super-hearing.

“Lena? You okay?” Kara asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lena breathed out as she wiped the tears that had slid down on her cheeks at Kara’s words.

“Can I come give you a hug?” Kara asked.

Lena breathed out a chuckle. “You don’t have to ask for that, darling.”

Kara’s heart squeezed sweetly and a warm flutter swirled through it at the term of endearment. She slithered out of her bed and tiptoed to Lena.

Lena shifted, letting room for Kara to settle beside her.

Softly, Kara wrapped Lena between her arms and dropped a kiss atop her head as their bodies were pressed together in the small bed.

Lena nestled into her best friend’s embrace as she held on tight to her. “Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay with me like this tonight?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara smiled, rubbing soft motions on Lena’s back and carding slowly her fingers through her hair.

Feeling safer and more at home than she had ever been, Lena fell sound asleep within a few minutes.

Smiling, once she knew Lena was in a peaceful sleep, Kara kept holding her best friend and focused her super-hearing on listening her calm heartbeat, her serene breathing and the quiet snores that escaped her, which made her drift off as well and follow her best friend into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, the sun shone high into the blue sky as Kara and Lena walked hand-in-hand around the Danvers property.

“I had a tree house when I was a child too,” Lena said, looking at the tree house that seemed warm and inviting. “I think I spent most of my time there when I was little. It was the only place I knew Lillian wouldn’t come bother me. I felt free of all the pressure put on me when I was there.”

Kara smiled slightly, she knew she was privileged to have Lena tell her about her childhood, which was a subject Lena tended to avoid with other people, and that was something Kara could relate to. “It was Alex’s tree house at first, but she stopped going in there when she was about ten or eleven from what Eliza told me. Then, I came to Earth and I made my own home in it. It helped me a lot to center myself and feel grounded when everything was just too much and overwhelming.”

“That’s pretty much what I felt too,” Lena said.

“Do you want to go in there?” Kara smiled.

Lena narrowed her eyes. “How? There isn’t any staircase.”

“It broke before I came to Earth. I insisted that they don’t replace it when I started to go in it. It gave me an excuse to fly even if that was just for a few seconds. No one can see us here so it’s safe.”

“Let’s fly then,” Lena smiled.

A thousand-watt smile lit up Kara’s face as she wrapped safely her arms around her best friend and floated them up.

Kara stepped inside the tree house first and used her super-speed to clean everything up, then, she smiled and put a hand out to Lena.

Smiling, Lena slid her hand into Kara’s and allowed her best friend to gently tug her inside. She looked all around her, there were painting on all the walls and a few stacks of books scattered on the floor.

“I see you haven’t changed much,” Lena chuckled. “You’re still as obsessed with books and painting.

Kara smiled as she sat down. “Painting and reading helped me apprehend the strange world I had been launched into.”

Lena sat down beside her best friend as she still looked all around her, taking in everything she saw. This place looked so much like Kara, and Lena knew that was probably why it felt so warm and homely.

“I bet you had a lot of books in your tree house too.” Kara said.

Smiling, Lena nodded. “Yeah. I kept my most precious books in there for years, the one I absolutely didn’t want to risk that Lillian might take away from me. I also hid my teddy bear in there, the only thing I have left from my mother. Lillian took it from me a few days after I came to live with the Luthors, she said there was no place for such childish things there. Lex managed to sneak it away and he gave it back to me before he showed me the tree house and told me that this place could be mine. Sometimes I wonder what happened to him to turn him into… what he’s become. And I also wonder what I could have done to prevent him from turning into the person he is now.”

Kara slid her hand into Lena’s and gently slotted their fingers together. “There’s nothing you could have done. If being on Earth and learning the things my parents did on Krypton and that I’m definitely not proud of is that you can’t be held responsible for the way someone chooses to act. You’re only responsible for who you choose to be.”

“Well, I did things I’m not proud of either. Mainly when I found out you were Supergirl.” Lena sighed.

“I’ve done things I’m not proud of either. No one is perfect, Lena, so go easy on yourself. The mistakes you made don’t change who you are at your core. And you, Lena Luthor, are one of the best people I’ve ever known.” Kara smiled, slightly leaning forward.

Feeling her heart skip a bit as warmth flooded her chest, Lena slightly tipped forward, bringing her lips mere inches apart from Kara’s.

They closed their eyes, waiting for the contact they had been wanting to make for years.

“Get down! It’s time to go to the fair!” Alex’s voice boomed from below.

Their eyes snapped open at the same time as their hands parted when they pulled away.

A blush heated their faces as they stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

Kara cleared her throat, “Um… We should… go.”

Lena nodded before she felt goosebumps erupt on her skin when Kara wrapped her arms around her and floated them down.

“What were you doing up there?” Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them.

“I was just showing Lena the tree house.” Kara said.

“Okay,” Alex replied, still looking suspiciously at them until she shrugged.

Early in the afternoon, Kara, Lena, Alex, Kelly and Eliza went to the Midvale fair.

“I’ve never gone to a fair before today.” Lena said, smiling. “That’s pretty cool.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide. “You’ve never gone to a fair before today?”

“Well, perhaps I went to one with my mother when I was very little, I have some blurry images in my mind, but I’m not sure if that’s really happened or if I simply wish it did.”

Sliding her hand into Lena’s, Kara beamed. “I have to give you the real fair experience then.”

Lena laughed and agreed to do whatever Kara considered the real fair experience, which led her to go on some rides that made her head spin and her stomach churn, but even with these uncomfortable sensations, that was the most fun she had in as long as she could remember.

Then, Kara decided to do a tossing game because she wanted to win something for Lena, so that she had something to keep from this day.

“I already have wonderful memories, Kara. That’s the best thing you can give me.” Lena smiled.

“I still want to win you a prize.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek before she began her game and was careful not to use her super-strength.

Lena felt herself flush from head to toe. She tried not to overthink what seemed to be happening between her and Kara since they came to Midvale. But after falling asleep and waking up between Kara’s arms as if that was something they were doing for years, it was hard not to let herself think that there could be something more than a friendship between them. Not to mentions the two missed kisses that were only one second away from happening before they got interrupted.

“Choose your prize, Lena.” Kara’s voice withdrew Lena from her thoughts. “You can get anything you want.”

Lena looked at the shelves, then, a smile curved her lips. “I want the stuffed Stitch. I have a soft spot for aliens.”

The tip of Kara’s ears turned pink as a blush tinged her cheeks. A few seconds later, Kara handed a stuffed Stitch to her best friend.

“Thank you, darling.” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling as she pressed the stuffed Stitch against her chest before she leaned in and gave a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s skin flared up with a blush as a dopey grin took over her features. She exhaled blissfully before taking Lena’s hand in her own and giving her a gentle squeeze. “Now, it’s time for the best part of being at a fair… the food!”

Lena laughed. “Why I’m not surprised that it’s your take on it?”

“Because you know me well,” Kara smiled.

Of course, Kara had to get all her favorite food and give a bite of everything to Lena so that she could choose what her favorite food was.

“Kara, I really do hope there’s no more food to try, because I’m one bite of donut away from puking on you.”

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “You tried all the best already. So, what’s your favorite?”

“Cotton-candy.” Lena smiled.

“That’s my favorite too.” Kara’s face lit up.

After the fair, they went back home, and again Lena couldn’t shake out of her mind that there was something more than a friendship between her and Kara, something that she would have never thought possible until this weekend because she couldn’t imagine that Kara might be feeling the same way about her. So, either the weekend was eye-opening, or either, it made her daydream of something that wasn’t there.

After a game night, everyone went to their respective rooms, and as they weren’t tired, Lena and Kara decided to go stargazing on the roof.

They sat down so close to each other that their thighs were touching, which sent out a shiver ran up and down through Lena’s spine even though a strong heat coursed through her.

“Are you cold?” Kara put her arms around Lena and pulled her in an embrace.

“I’m all right,” Lena smiled, melting into Kara’s embrace. “I feel pretty warm right now.”

Smiling, Kara rubbed soft motions on Lena’s back and dropped a soft kiss atop her head.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Kara. I think that’s the best weekend I’ve had in well… forever.”

“You’re the first person I brought to Midvale with me.”

Surprised, Lena looked up at her best friend. “Really?”

“I’ve never felt like showing too much of myself to someone until you. I just wasn’t comfortable with anyone. But with you, it feels natural to do it. I wanted to do it so much.”

“I understand,” Lena smiled. “You’re the only person I feel safe with to talk about my past. You’re like my safe place on Earth or anywhere. You are my safe place no matter where we are.”

Feeling her eyes shine with a thin film of tears, Kara put a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly. “And you are mine,” she smiled as she leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Lena’s and stopping just before their lips could connect.

Lena’s breath hitched when she felt Kara’s breath caress her face. “Kara?” She exhaled.

“Yeah,” Kara breathed out.

“Kiss me please,” Lena said.

Beaming, Kara finished closing the distance and put her lips on Lena’s, kissing her slowly and relishing into the softness of Lena’s perfect lips against her own.

Feeling a spark ignite strongly within her and spread throughout her entire body, Lena tangled a hand into Kara’s hair and wrapped an arm around her as she smoothly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Kara’s mouth, which made them both moan in sync when their tongue glided together for the first time.

Breathless, they withdrew with a gasp and rested their foreheads together as they held on tight to each other.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Kara said.

Slightly pulling away to look into Kara’s eyes, Lena smiled. “What were you waiting for then?”

“I wanted to be sure you wanted it as much as I did.”

“What does it mean though?”

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I love you, Kara. I’m in love with you. I think somewhat I’ve always been.” Lena said, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

“I’m in love with you too, Lena.” Kara softly swept the tears that had slid down on Lena’s cheek with her thumb. “It took me a while to realize it though. But now that I did, I don’t want to push this feeling away. I love you so much.”

This time, without even a micro second of hesitancy, Lena darted forward and pressed her lips to Kara’s in a searing kiss that made the strongest wave of heat sweep through them both.

Out of breath, they wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their bodies in a warm embrace, smiling as they knew with an unwavering certainty that they were both on the same page.

When Alex found them kissing as they were sitting on the swing under the porch the next morning, she exhaled a deep relieved breath as she said _it was about time_. Kelly smiled warmly and told how happy she was for them both. Eliza was confused for a few seconds because she thought that Kara and Lena had been dating for months, but ultimately everyone was happy to feel that everything finally was as it was meant to be.

Later in the day, as the weekend ended, Kara, Lena, Alex and Kelly took on the road to go back to National City.

Kara beamed when Lena allowed her to drive this time.

An upbeat song began playing in the background. Kara turned up the volume and began singing. Without any care that she had no musical talent, Lena joined Kara in her singing as they both giggled.

At the end of the song, Kara lowered the volume. “I told you I would get you to sing with me. What did I do to make that happen though?”

“You kissed me,” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

Kara beamed. Kissing Lena was the best thing she had ever done and that was definitely her favorite thing in the entire galaxy.


	2. Two Years Later

Ready to spend another wonderful family weekend in Midvale. Kara and Lena made their way out of their penthouse. They had moved together six months after they had started dating. Lena was the one who brought up the subject first, and Kara was more than happy to start sharing a home with the woman she loved.

Kara loaded their luggage in the car while Lena settled in the driver seat.

Bouncing happily, Kara sat down beside her girlfriend and gave her a thousand-watt smile. “That’s gonna be the best weekend ever!”

“I bet,” Lena smiled before she turned on the ignition and pulled the car on the road.

The road went by quickly with Kara singing cheerfully and Lena occasionally joining her.

Lena’s heart swelled and filled with warmth when she saw the house in which her life had taken the best turn that she could have ever dreamed of.

Just like every time, once they stepped out of the vehicle, Kara picked up their luggage and took Lena’s hand in her own before they walked into the house.

Eliza stepped to them as soon as they crossed the threshold and pulled Lena in a warm motherly embrace.

Lena melted into Eliza’s motherly warmth as she wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m glad you’re here, honey.” Eliza squeezed gently Lena before withdrawing and taking Kara in her arms. “I missed you, sweetie.”

“It’s good to be here,” Kara beamed. She always loved going back to Midvale. And being in Midvale with Lena made everything even better.

Alex and Kelly arrived shortly after that and they all embraced each other, happy to be spending the weekend together.

Then, Kara and Lena went to settle their luggage upstairs. As every time they were sleeping in Midvale, they slept in Kara and Alex’s childhood bedroom.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and kissed her cheek. “Ready to spend two nights in a twin bed?”

“Darling, we snuggle so close to each other every night that I’m sure we could sleep in a twin bed all the time.” Lena laughed.

“I’m not so sure about that. Our bed is so comfy, I would miss it.” Kara started sprinkling soft kisses over Lena’s neck, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend.

“Please, don’t start something we cannot finish.” Lena closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her neck.

“I can be quick,” Kara whispered, kissing under Lena’s lobe.

“Later tonight, once everyone is asleep.” Lena smiled as she spun around and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Kara’s lips.

Kara beamed at her girlfriend and caressed her cheek as she looked at her with all the love in her heart. “You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

“So are you, darling.” Winding her arms around Kara’s shoulders, Lena smiled and darted forward to pull Kara in a slow and deep loving kiss before they rested their foreheads together.

Smiling, Kara slid her hand into Lena’s, squeezing it softly as she interlaced their fingers together. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Lena looked around the house. It had been two years since she came here for the first time. She remembered how she had looked at the photo frames, thinking about how much it must be good to be part of such a loving and warm family. Now, two years later, she smiled as she looked at the new photo frames Eliza had added. There were now pictures of her. Some of her and Kara. One of her and Eliza. Another of her with Kara, Alex and Kelly. She was part of a family. They had had chosen her and Lena had accepted this new chance at being part of a family. A family that loved her unconditionally and that was the best feeling in the world.

Being with Kara, loving Kara and being loved by Kara were the greatest gifts that she had ever received. That was something that Lena felt strongly as they were wrapped into each other’s arms later in the night, wordlessly expressing their feelings while being careful to be quiet.

Kara was atop her, sprinkling kisses on every inch of her body as she lowered down and disappeared under the blankets.

Lena let out a low moan and gasped as Kara began kissing and licking between her legs, knowing exactly what to do to pleasure her.

A strong heat shook though Lena as she reached her climax and squeezed Kara’s hand as she came.

Kara kissed Lena’s inner thighs before she began kissing her way up and leaned down to make their mouth meet in a scorching loving kiss.

Slithering her hand between their bodies, Lena elicited a moan from Kara when she began rubbing her wet center and slid her fingers inside her.

Kara bucked into Lena’s hands and guided her own hand between Lena’s legs to give her the same pleasure, gently lunging her fingers inside, which made them come at the same time as they held on tight to one another while their faces were burrowed into each other’s neck.

Eventually, Kara fell down atop Lena and wrapped her arms around her as she laid her head on her chest.

Lena threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair as she dropped a kiss atop her head as they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

The next day enfolded much like it did two years ago.

Kara took Lena into the tree house, this time though, they kissed and snuggled in it until Alex told them that it was time to go to the fair.

At the fair, they went on some rides, and Kara was happy that Lena had now enough experience with the fair that she had her favorite rides that she absolutely wanted to do.

Then, they both did a tossing game and Lena won a stuffed frog for Kara before Kara won a stuffed dog for her.

Afterward, they shared a cotton-candy before Kara ate all her favorite food, always encouraging Lena to have a bite of it.

That night, they went to stargaze and sat down on the roof, wrapped into each other’s arms.

“Before you took me here two years ago, I would have never thought that it could be possible for me to be this much happy,” Lena smiled, melting into Kara’s embrace.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world,” Kara beamed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Lena’s lips.

“So do you,” Lena smiled, nuzzling her face with Kara’s before pulling back. “And I really want to give you that.”

“You already do,” Kara said softly as she caressed Lena’s cheek.

“I’ve got something for you,” Lena said, fidgeting into the front pocket of the hoodie she was wearing. “It’s been two years since we shared our first kiss here, so that seems fitting to do that now.” She exhaled and smiled as she pulled out a blue bracelet. “I know that on Krypton they exchange bracelets for this and I wanted to do things right.”

“Lena,” Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she understood what Lena was doing.

Her eyes glistening, Lena took her hand into Kara’s and gave it a gentle squeeze as she held up the bracelet with her other hand. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”

Tears sliding down her cheeks, Kara breathed out a chuckle as she put her hand into the pocket of her sweatpants and fidgeted into it until she pulled out a platinum ring with an emerald diamond at the center.

Taking Lena’s hand in hers and squeezing it softly, Kara breathed out a chuckle. “That depends. Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?”

Tears gliding down her cheeks, Lena beamed as she nodded and leaned forward to connect their lips in a slow and sweet kiss until they rested their foreheads together. “I love you,” she said with a dimpled smile.

“I love you,” Kara replied with a beaming smile, punctuating her declaration with a soft kiss on Lena’s lips.

Her cheeks dimpling as a broad smile lit up her face, Lena delicately fastened the blue bracelet around Kara’s wrist before bringing Kara’s wrist to her lips and kissing it reverently.

Kara looked awestruck at the most meaningful jewel she ever had until she gently took Lena’s hand in her own and slid the platinum ring onto her finger, admiring how the light of the sparkling stars shone upon the emerald diamond. Beaming, she brought Lena’s hand to her lips and reverently kissed the back of it.

With a beaming smile on her face, Lena looked down at the ring Kara had just slid on her finger before she looked up at her fiancée.

Their gazes locked together until they darted forward at the same to connect their lips in a passionate kiss full of love as they held on tight to each other.

At some point, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist as she felt herself being lifted up in the air. She knew that Kara tended to start floating without even realizing it when she was happy. She had gotten used to it. And that was a part of Kara that she knew she would always find endearing.

With a smile adorning their faces, they withdrew from their kiss.

Kara looked down and noticed that she was making them float. She gently lowered them down and made them sit on the swing under the porch before pulling Lena into a warm embrace.

Nestling into Kara’s warmth, Lena smiled as they both looked at the night sky full of stars, seeing a wishing star passing through, none of them made a wish though, because they didn’t know what to wish for.

They were wrapped into each other’s arms after they had just gotten engaged. Their reality was even more perfect than any dreams they could have and any wishes they could make.

And that was something they both knew they would forever treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
